Tempestade
by T. Lecter
Summary: Tudo começa com uma tempestade. E me vem a única lembrança que você me deixou de presente. Você sente a minha falta também, Sai? //Gaara/Sai// Presente pra Chibi Anne;


_Naruto não me pertence, nem ao Kishimoto. Pois só é seu aquilo que você dá. /r1zos_

* * *

**Tempestade**

_Resolvi dar essa fic à Anne. Beijos pai ;)_

-

_Tudo começa com uma tempestade. E me vem a única lembrança que você me deixou de presente. Você sente a minha falta também, Sai?_

-

É raro chover por aqui. Alguns anciãos dizem que só chove quando um pecador implora pela purificação ao céu. Sou um pecador, eu acho, mas não pedi nada. Fiquei aqui na janela, esperand oque um outro implorasse por mim. Será que a mesma chuva que purificará esse pecador vai servir também à minha alma suja?

Nunca fui religioso e hoje estou aqui, lamentando pecados que sequer merecem atenção se comparado a tantos outros que cometi. E meus irmãos ainda dizem que sou puro.

_Quando foi que me tornei puro?_

Não me lembro.

Lembro de um beijo que me prometeu arrancar de mim todo o peso do mundo inteiro das costas. Arrancou pelos lábios. Talvez tenha viajado pela língua, ou pelos olhos vidrados que eu não consegui fechar. Aquele beijou roubou bem mais que o peso das minhas costas. Roubou minha alma inteira, meus medos e até minha memória.

_AH, se eu soubesse antes que um simples beijo roubaria minha memória..._

Daquele beijo só ganhei uma coisa da qual posso lembrar: paz. Foi um beijo insalubre. Inodoro. Incolor. Era como beber um copo d'água e não matar a sede. Ao contrário, perdia-se líquido. Perdia-se tudo, a começar pela vergonha (1). Creio que só naquele beijo é que perdi realmente o demônio que morava em mim. Antes sobravam vestígios e medo. E hoje eu durmo... e sonho. Sonho com ele.

E depois do beijo sobrou-me somente um vazio tão intenso, capaz de fazer tremer meu corpo e congelar minha visão. Tive medo de ganhar um novo beijo quando aqueles lábios - aqueles carnudos e frios lábios - se aproximaram mais uma vez. Eu me afastei com tanta rapidez quanto pude com aquelas pernas bambas, e ele se afastou de mim. Apático. Acho que era apenas a cor da pele dele em seu tom natural. Tão branco quanto nuvens.

E choveu.

A chuva inundou tudo, até meus pensamentos. Meu coração virou um rio em ressaca, desaguando no mar com tanta força e fúria que eu mal sentia meus pés tocando o chão. Eu vi o Sai caminhar pela chuva a passos tétricos, medindo espaços pelo chão encharcado. Nos meus lábios ficaram a cor que faltava no rosto dele. Talvez tenhamos trocado: minhas memórias em troca do seu calor. O calor ficou todo em mim. E ele partiu no frio de uma tempestade que durou a noite inteira.

E pela noite inteira eu não lembrei de nada que não fosse o nome e o dissabor dele. Uma ausência tão completa de paladar e um excesso alucinante de calor... Esse era Sai. Ele roubou de mim, também, o motivo pelo qual me beijou. Não sei ou não lembro. Tanto faz.

Porém isso ele não pode mais arrancar de mim. Nao quero correr o risco de beijá-lo de novo e esquecer mais uma vez todas as coisas que tenho vivido desde então. Não quero esquecer os sonhos que tenho tido. E nem essa noite.

_Está chovendo na Suna. Quem diria? _

Posso imaginar os passos discretos e curtos dele pela areia molhada lá fora. Posso ver pela janela, ou só imaginar, não sei. Só tenho certeza de que _é Sai _e de que _é uma miragem_.

Se eu estivesse com sede, fome ou calor eu até aceitaria que tal imagem enganosa se formasse diante dos meus olhos, _mas em plena chuva?_ Resguardado pela janela, sob a proteção de um teto, alimentado, _e tendo miragens_?

Antes eu pudesse cair em mim e descobrir que não era ilusão coisa nenhuma, mas sim ele, caminhando na minha direção para depois me encarar com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes e negros como uma noite sem lua. Mas a chuva leva minha miragem embora com sua força e raiva.

Eu queria ter ido atrás dele exigir minhas memórias de volta. Mas então notei que memória alguma daquele passado negro era melhor que a única lembrança de um beijo e os sonhos que me presenteou depois. Cada um durava três segundos e eu descobri que não reclamaria caso minha vida durasse apenas _mais três segundos_.

Se todas as pessoas do mundo reconhecessem a importância de um beijo e a imensidão que dura um sonho de três segundos, desejariam viver somente por esse tempo também, e passar a vida inteira beijando.

O que ganhei depois daquele beijo não é vida. É a mais nítida necessidade de passar a eternidade inteira sonhando. Dormir e sonhar e querer cada vez mais - o beijo e o sonho.

Pergunto-me se o Sai lembra dos meus olhos depois que me beijou. Devo ter parecido tão estúpido, tão medroso. E aquela chuva acentuando minha palidez sob a luz de um lampião. Nem mesmo a tempestade diminuia o calor que ele me deu.

E só a lembrança me aquece nessa noite. Meus lábios ainda sentem a pressão dos dele.

_Tato: único sentido provindo dos lábios de Sai._

Dizem que na falta de um sentido os outros se aguçam. Imagine então na falta de tantos? Era o contato mais vivo que eu já sentira de alguém. Havia traços da visão, mas quem disse que ela era relevante? Embaçava-se, saía de foco, estava presente e não funcionava. Era apenas o beijo sem gosto ou cheiro ou barulho. Eu não ouvia nada, nem mesmo a chuva. Para mim ela só começou a cair quando ele me olhou, desejando me beijar de novo, e eu me esquivei como um animal medroso fugindo. Esquivei-me tropeçando nos próprios pés, mudo. Fugi dele e ele me deixou ali, na companhia da água que desabava do céu.

Não o procurei depois, nem ele a mim. Talvez assim tenha sido melhor. Não tenho certeza. Pergunto-me até quando a lembrança vai me manter aquecido. Pergunto-me se eu teria coragem de mais uma vez mergulhar no esquecimento de tudo apenas para me arriscar beijá-lo de novo.

Chuva alguma purifica tanto um pecador quando um beijo de Sai. Um sentimento estranho bate aqui dentro desejando que ele não purifique a nenhum outro que não seja eu. Esse deve ser meu pecado agora: Querer a benção somente para mim. Benção essa que se encontra tão longe nesse momento, quem sabe encarando essa mesma chuva - ou outra.

Quando eu for um ancião lotado de crenças eu poderei dizer que chuvas não vêm para lavar pecados, elas vêm quando nos lembramos que já fomos limpos deles. Vêm quando pensamos na absolvição e queremos que tal absolvição volte para nós. As tempestades não absolvem nem purificam, elas só trazem lembranças das quais já fomos libertados.

_Tempestades não fazem bem e, mesmo assim, eu gosto delas._

Será que ele ainda guarda as minhas culpas para ele? _Será que ele sente a minha falta? _Eu gostaria de saber.

Uma chuva aqui deve ser algum sinal. Talvez eu viaje à Konoha um dia desses, quando eu sentir frio de novo.

-

(1) Perde-se tudo, a começar pela vergonha - Se não me engano é uma frase do Zafón - O FODÃO QUE ESCREVEU A SOMBRA DO VENTO E EU AMO OK - e, creio eu, no mesmo livro citado. XD a frase completa é bem assim "Nessa vida perde-se tudo, a começar pela vergonha". Beijos.

-

-

**N/A:** Risos, risos e mais risos. Oi gente. rere/ Essa ficlet esquisita surgiu no meio da chuva -qtau/ Desde os primórdios que eu desejo escrever uma fic Gaara/Sai, então hoje, não sei por que cargas d'água - ou chuva - a idéia surgiu. Ah, roubei o título de uma fic da Anne e não estou nem ligando para isso ok/ foda-se. AUHAHUAHUA

Pai, amo você. Beijos o/


End file.
